


Are We Still Twins?

by Eternal_Refrain



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Akihiko knows sign language, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Platonic Female Social Links, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Re-imagined Social Links, Selectively Mute Yuuki Makoto, Shocking!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Refrain/pseuds/Eternal_Refrain
Summary: Makoto Yuki returned to Iwatodai for one reason. To find his twin sister, Minako. He doesn’t want to foster social links. He doesn’t want to join S.E.E.S. He doesn’t want a Persona, let alone multiple. But Tartarus is his biggest clue in finding Minako, and he will be damned if he passes it up.
Relationships: Female Persona 3 Protagonist & Male Persona 3 Protagonist, Female Persona 3 Protagonist & Theodore, Persona 3 Protagonist & Officer Kurosawa, Persona 3 Protagonist/Yamagishi Fuuka, Yuuki Makoto & Officer Kurosawa (Persona 3), Yuuki Makoto & SEES, Yuuki Makoto & Yuuki Minako, Yuuki Makoto/Yamagishi Fuuka, Yuuki Minako & Theodore
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Prologue

A policeman is escorting them to the train station, because it’s too late for them to be walking around alone. They’re not alone, not when they have each other; but that doesn’t matter when you’re only six and a half. At least the station had been smart and had the officer they liked the most escort them. 

Midnight struck. 

They only just stopped short of running into the officer. The officer who had become a black coffin gleaming ominously under the green sky. The sky shouldn’t be green. The moon shouldn’t be yellow. The officer should be a person not a coffin. Each of them turned to reach for the other only to find them gone.

* * *

Something strange had just happened. The officer knew that much, especially since neither of the children were right behind him as they should be. They had passed an alleyway a few yards back. As good a place to start as any. 

He was almost at the corner when he heard short gasps growing louder and louder, so he picked up the pace. The male twin was in the middle of a panic attack. Unsurprising, all things considering, so the officer pulled him to his chest and breathed slowly. When the child’s breaths evened out, he spoke calmly. 

“I am going to pick you up, and take you to the train station. When we get there, I am going to give you my notebook and you’re going to write down what just happened. I will use your story to find your sister, and when I do, I will take her to you. But you have to get on the train tonight to go to your Aunt’s house. Can you do all that?”  
A long moment passed before he felt a tiny nod against his shoulder.


	2. Midnight Greeting

Makoto Yuki sighed as he stepped through the open train doors. The plan had been to meet Kurosawa at the station and have dinner before going to the dorm. Delays had foiled that plan and now it was less than a minute until midnight. He still shot off a quick text to him saying his train had arrived before exiting the station. 

Right on cue the world shifts as it always does for Midnight. There were probably better names for this anomaly than Midnight, but it was all he could think to call it as a child and he had given up trying to change its name. He tried once, when one of his nicer family members let him get the mp3 player currently silent and he started listening to rock and metal music. None of the edgy or creepy names he came up with stuck. 

Although, this was the first Midnight he had spent in years where the tower wasn’t just a looming shape in the distance. He desperately wanted to investigate it, but the exhaustion from the days travel was catching up with him. Makoto loosed another sigh and mentally apologized to Minako. 

Everything was normal, or as normal as Midnight could be on the way to his dorm. A _dorm_ not someone else’s apartment where all he had to do was adhere to a curfew. No one would nag about his grades or how he looked; He just needed to acknowledge the few people friendly enough to greet him and ignore the others. The prospect of that freedom brought a small smile to his lips as he opened the doors. 

If it wasn’t Midnight, Makoto imagined the lobby feeling welcoming, and homely. He could make out the outline of a TV a handful of feet in front of him, and a couple couches and armchairs around a coffee table off to the right. Perhaps he should sit down and wait out Midnight. It shouldn’t take too much longer to end. 

“You're late.” He stiffened at the voice to his left. “I’ve been waiting a long time for you.” 

Slowly, Makoto turned his head. A boy with short black hair, and blue eyes leaned his elbows on what he assumed was the check in counter. His head rested on his hands and a playful smile crossed his face as he snapped his fingers and disappeared. 

“If you want to proceed,” Makoto jumped a little and faced the boy now standing in front of him who was gesturing to the counter with one of his hands, “Please sign your name here. It’s a contract.” 

Indeed now there was a small booklet on the counter that opened on its own as if a gust of wind had passed through the room. 

“Don’t worry,” The boy continued. “All it says is that you will respect responsibility for your own actions.” 

That was, in fact, not all it said Makoto noted as he stepped up to the counter. The contract read, 

_Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end._

_I hereby agree to the statement above,_

_and I chooseth this fate of mine own free will._

There was a signature block at the bottom, and a quill, not a pen, a feather quill in a holder next to the contract. For ten years, it had been only him during Midnight. And now that he was back at where it all started this boy, who couldn’t be human, was offering a cryptic contract. He glanced back at the boy who’s face still wore a playful smile. 

This could be dangerous; deadly if the words of the contract were anything to go by. But it may lead to another clue. It may help him find Minako. 

Makoto picked up the quill, signed his name, and gave the contract to the boy. His smile grew when he accepted it. 

“It’s true. Time brings an end to all things.” He held the contract up, obscuring half his face. “You can’t plug your ears and cover your eyes.” The contract vanished between his fingers and he reached his hand out towards Makoto. Darkness enveloped their surroundings.

“And so it begins.”

Makoto blinked and the boy was gone. The lobby was back, dimly lit by the moon. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Midnight would end soon. Then maybe he could get his room key and sleep for a precious few hours before school. 

“Who’s there?”

The voice made him jump. There was a person obscured by shadow. He could make out their heavy breathing, their defensive stance…

And the gun.

Fire. Glass shattering. A fading voice Gun shots. An otherworldly roar.

Quiet music... an unfamiliar room… two voices talking...

Makoto blinked. Midnight was over, the lights were on, and his music was playing in his headphones. There were two girls talking in front of him. He took a deep breath. _In. Out._ Slowly, he took off his headphones. 

“...kay for him to be here?”

“I guess we’ll see.” The redhead turned to him. “This is Yukari Takeba, she’s a second year, like yourself.” 

“Hey.” Takeba greeted. 

Good, they didn’t notice. He didn’t need questions on top of the usual reaction to his preferred communication method. The notebook he had pulled out of his pocket and turned to the page with his pre-written greeting.

_Hello, my name is Makoto Yuki. It’s a pleasure to meet you._

Takeba’s eyes widened, but the redhead only nodded, as if she had expected this. Strange. “Likewise. It’s getting late, so you should get some rest. Your room is on the second floor at the end of the hall.” 

“Oh, I’ll show you the way.” Takeba offered. 

“Good idea.” The redhead handed her what looked like a key. 

“Follow me.” She smiled. Makoto nodded and complied. 

He was thankful Takeba didn’t try for any small talk. She handed him his key and he shook his head when she asked if he had questions. He had many of them. _Why did she have a gun? How was she not a coffin during Midnight? Does she know a girl with brown hair and red eyes?_ But he’s in no state to hold a conversation. The very thought had him dizzy. 

“On your way here from the station, was everything alright?”  
Technically saying no here is a lie. Because everything was alright. It was just a normal Midnight. So Makoto nodded. 

“I see… Never mind then.”

They bid each other good night and he quickly enters his room. As soon as the door closes behind him he collapses. He put his headphones back on. The track was slower than most of his playlist. It goes on for two minutes before ending in a resonant arpeggio. He turned off the mp3 before it could change to the next track and took out his phone. Kurosawa hasn’t responded yet, and that almost makes him not press the call button. Almost. Kurosawa picks up on the second ring.

“What’s wrong kid?” 

A smile makes its way onto his face just by hearing his voice. The next few moments Makoto just breathes carefully. Tension he hadn’t realized he was harboring slipped from his shoulders. Kurosawa stayed quiet. Patient and understanding as always. 

Finally, he says “Tomorrow. After school.” 

“I go on break at 3:30.” Because Kurosawa knows has learned how to read between the lines. “There’s a cafe by the station in Paulownia Mall. I’ll treat you.” 

“Okay… thank you.” 

“No problem kid. You make it to your dorm all right?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Good.” 

Makoto cuts the call. He picks himself up off the ground and hauls himself to the bed. His eyes close, almost of their own accord and he falls into fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!!!


	3. Morning Surprises

Pale pink light crept beneath the blinds to his eyelids. Makoto groaned and rolled over. It was too early to be awake, and he didn’t even know what time it was. At least he didn’t have a nightmare. Wait… that may not be a good thing. Wasn’t the full moon in a couple of days? _That_ was going to be fun, especially with someone else aware during Midnight. 

Right…

Regretfully fully awake now, Makoto properly sat up and examined his room. A television sat on a stand at the foot of the bed. Next to it, a desk beneath one of the windows where the accursed sunlight was drifting into the room. In the corner opposite the television was a mirror and sink. He had left his phone and notebook by the door last night. Next to them, in front of what he assumed was a closet, was the box of his things. 

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and noticed he slept with his shoes on; his uniform too. Well, just another reason for him to do this. The box held the few outfits of clothes he had, his school supplies, laptop, and a worn old notebook that wasn’t labeled. He took out the notebook and a pencil and made his way to the desk. 

Kurosawa recommended keeping the notebook as nondescript as possible. Luckily, it survived all his moves. Makoto wasn’t sure what would happen if any of his relatives read it. Everything he knew about Midnight was recorded in the notebook, as well as a few of his personal experiences with it. Although, most people would probably chalk it up to an over-active imagination or him just being crazy. This would be its first update in a few years.

**Yukari Takeba:**

**Female**

**Second Year High School Student**

**Confirmed to not be Coffin during Midnight**

**Did not know I communicated through writing**

  
  
  
  


**Redhead (Name Unknown):**

**Female**

**High School Student (presumed Third Year)**

**Suspected to not be a Coffin during Midnight**

**Knew I communicated through writing**

Makoto wondered about the other people who inevitably lived in the dorm. Would they be the same? His stomach growled and he sighed. It was way too early for any of this. A fact confirmed when he finally picked up his phone and it displayed the time. 5:30. He doesn’t remember willingly waking up this early in his life, but there’s a first time for everything. 

It occurred to him, when he closed his door, that he didn't know where to get food. If there’s a kitchen, none of the food in it was _his_. He hadn’t paid enough attention on the way here to see how the city changed in the past ten years. 

“Oh, you’re up early.” 

The voice startled Makoto out of his thoughts and he turned to face it. The man had gray hair and eyes. He traded the school's black jacket for a red sweater-vest and he wore black gloves. 

_Good morning._ He _signed_ with practiced ease. Not the slightly awkward way one who only spent an hour or so of learning such a greeting. _My name is Akihiko Sanada._

Even his nicer relatives weren’t patient enough to learn sign language. 

Sanada chuckled. _Not used to it?_

No. He wasn’t. The last person he used sign language with was Minako. 

_How much did Mitsuru explain about the ----?_

Makoto assumed the redhead was Mitsuru and the sign he didn’t know was dorm. He took out his notebook to write his response beneath the greeting. 

_I arrived late last night, so I’ve only been to my room._

Something flashed too quickly for him to catch in Sanada’s eyes before he nodded. 

_Follow me._

Makoto hesitated a moment, but complied. 

“Second floor is the boys' floor, and the third floor is the girls.” Sanada explained as they made their way down the stairs. “The first floor is a lounge area anyone can use. Kitchen’s in the back. Groceries are delivered every two weeks for anyone to use. Although, if there’s something specific you want you’ll either have to buy it yourself or talk to Mitsuru about it. Make sure you label it too so no one else uses it. There’s also a ton of good places to eat around here. Only a few of them are open for breakfast though.” 

They’ve reached the lobby area by the couches now and Sanada turned back to him. 

_What do you want to do?_ For a brief moment, it’s not Sanada standing there but Minako. A big smile on her face as her pink dress swirls around her.

Everything about this dorm and its inhabitants is strange. From the not quite human boy who greeted him, to the gun Takeba had, and how they already know he is selectively mute and are strangely accommodating. Makoto has a feeling if he said he wanted to eat out, Sanada will suggest they do so together. A voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Kurosawa said to take this opportunity to gain information. 

_I’ll cook._ He wrote instead, because he doesn’t know if he can handle seeing more glimpses of Minako when he hasn’t even begun his search for her. 

Sanada nodded, understanding glinted in his eyes. _I’m going for a run. If there are any problems at school, you can come to me or Mitsuru._

Makoto nodded and Sanada smiled before heading out the door.

* * *

Back in his room, Makoto edited the note he made in The Midnight Journal.

**Yukari Takeba:**

**Female**

**Second Year High School Student**

**Confirmed to not be Coffin during Midnight**

**Did not know I ~~communicated through writing~~ was Selectively Mute**

**Does not know Sign Language**

  
  
  
  


**~~Redhead (Name Unknown)~~ Mitsuru (Last name unknown):**

**Female**

**High School Student (presumed Third Year)**

**Suspected to not be a Coffin during Midnight**

**Knew I ~~communicated through writing~~ was Selectively Mute**

**Does not know Sign Language**

  
  
  
  


**Akihiko Sanada:**

**Male**

**High School Student (presumed Third Year)**

**Not enough information to determine status during Midnight**

**Knew I was Selectively Mute**

**Knows Sign Language**

He sighed and decided to write a few things in his regular notebook before he had to go to school. Kurosawa might have some insight… wait a minute. 

_I have some information about Midnight you should hear in person._

The dinner they had planned for last night wasn’t simply a welcome back. How could he have forgotten?! If Kurosawa’s information was linked to his new dormmates then this was worth looking into more. Makoto looked to the cameras in the corners of the ceiling. Electronics don’t work during Midnight. Even still, if he wanted to investigate the Tower, he’d have to be discreet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on Akihiko knowing sign language, but I got the idea in my head earlier this week and it felt right.  
> Let me know what you think (and why you think Akihiko knows sign language)!!!
> 
> Also, I tried to put an extra tab on Makoto's notes, but couldn't figure out how to do it on archive. Does anyone have tips?


	4. Information and Theories

Makoto doesn’t expect Takeba on the other side of the door, hand raised ready to knock. 

She blinked. “Oh good you’re up. Did you sleep okay?” 

He nodded and closed the door behind him. 

“Kirijo-senpai asked me to take you to school.” She explained, fiddling with her skirt. “It’s getting late so… let’s go.”

She takes off down the hall. Makoto clenched his fist. He doesn’t need an escort. 

Breathe in. Hold it. Breathe out. Unclench fist. Follow your classmate before she suspects something is wrong and pretend everything is normal, just like she is. 

* * *

He had to admit, the school was impressive. It may be the largest school he’s ever attended. Thankfully, Takeba left him at the shoe lockers, though not without a warning to _not tell anyone about last night._ She obviously meant Midnight, not that she needed to worry. He’d kept that secret for years. 

After confirming his homeroom was Class 2-F, Makoto went to the bathroom for some privacy to update The Midnight Journal. 

**Mitsuru** ~~**(last name unknown)** ~~ **Kirijo**

Kirijo wasn’t a name unknown to him. Kurosawa had mentioned it many times before when speaking of the accident. They connected the accident to Midnight years ago, so it made sense that a Kirijo would be aware of Midnight. 

It had not escaped his notice that he had been assigned to a co-ed dorm. He hadn’t heard or seen evidence of more students other than the three he came across living there. But this line of thought could be revisited when he was speaking with Kurosawa. Right now, he had school to worry about.

* * *

Screw it. Makoto was putting on his headphones. He could not stand listening to the principal drone for another moment. Ms. Toriumi’s class couldn’t come sooner. 

“Psst, hey.” Came a voice from behind. 

Nope, not dealing with a classmate either. 

“C’mon don’t ignore me.” 

He turned the music volume up. 

“At least tell me if you know if Yukari has a boyfriend.” 

Yeah, no. Not answering that. A shake of his head could be misinterpreted, and he didn’t feel like taking out his notebook. 

“You gotta know something, dude. You did come to school with her.” 

How does that mean anything?

Luckily teachers began complaining about the noise and the principal’s speech wrapped up. As expected, Miss Toriumi’s class was infinitely better. So much better Makoto was honestly surprised when the bell rang. He packed up quickly, but as soon as he stood up, he was interrupted. 

“‘Sup dude.” 

Fuck, it’s the Nice Guy. If he’s learned anything from his many moves, Nice Guys are persistent. 

“How’s it going?” 

He’s also learned that half of them won’t try again once they realize he won’t talk. 

_Good._ Is all he writes. 

The Nice Guy is visibly surprised, but plays it off. “Awesome. I’m Junpei Iori, nice to meet ya.” 

He flipped back to his pre-written greeting. 

“I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein’ the new kid.”

Makoto had to keep himself from scowling. 

“So I wanted to say, ‘Hey’. See what a nice guy I am.”

No, he doesn’t. He’s about to write a way for him to leave when there’s a flash of pink in the corner of his vision. 

“Hey, it’s Yuka-tan!” Iori called.

Yuka-tan?

Takeba sighed. “At it again, huh? I swear, you’ll talk to anyone if they’ll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?”

Makoto was equally thankful and annoyed at her presence. Thankful she took Iori’s attention from him, but annoyed that he now had to field her in conversation and he really just wanted to meet Kurosawa for coffee. 

“What? But I was just bein’ friendly.” Iori complained. 

“If you say so.” Takeba turned to him. “Anyway looks like we’re in the same homeroom. I’m a little surprised.”

He nodded.

“Shouldn’t you be saying that to me too.” 

“Should I?”

“Takeba.” 

A new voice called. Kirijo was standing at the entrance to class. 

“Could you come with me for a moment.” 

Takeba looked a little uncomfortable even as she complied. 

“Huh, I wonder what they’re gonna talk about.” Iori mused. “Wanna head home together.”

Finally a way out. 

_Thank you for the offer, but I’m meeting with an old friend._

“Ah, okay. See you around!”

* * *

“I expected you here before me kid.” Kurosawa said when they met in front of the cafe. 

_I got held up by the popular girl and the nice guy former transfer student._

Kurosawa chuckled and opened the door. “Ah, the joys of high school.” 

“Shut up.” Makoto grumbled. 

“What do you want, kid?” Kurosawa gestured to the menu. 

Makoto looked over the menu. There were various pastries and lattes, but his eyes were drawn to one particular item. _Pheromone Coffee._

Kurosawa noticed. “My co-workers and some people around town keep telling me that’s pretty good. I’ve never tried it though.” He ordered that, and a black coffee for him and led them to a quiet table in the corner. “So, what happened last night?”

Straight to the point as always. 

_One of my dormmates was out of their coffin during Midnight._

Kurosawa narrowed his eyes. “And this was the boys dorm?” 

_No, a co-ed one. Some of the residents knew I was selectively mute._

If possible, his eyes narrowed even more. “Who are they?” 

Before Makoto could respond, Kurosawa’s demeanor shifted into something more neutral. A waitress appeared a second later with their drinks. Kurosawa thanked her politely. Once she left, his focus was back on Makoto who promptly handed over The Midnight Journal. Kurosawa read the new entries with a frown, eyebrows furrowed in thought. 

“Takeba must be new because I don’t recognize her name,” He handed back the journal, “But Kirijo and Sanada are familiar to me. I caught them before shortly after midnight and have been aiding them a little since. Though they’ve been careful not to tell me exactly what I’ve been helping them with. Midnight seemed the most likely answer. That’s why I suggested transferring back here in the first place.” 

It was Makoto’s turn to narrow his eyes. “Guns?” 

“No, I don’t give them guns.” Kurosawa gave him a quizzical look, “Why do you ask?”

_Takeba had a gun. I think Kirijo did too, but I’m not sure._

“I don’t know how they got those. I’ll ask some people who I know could supply them with guns. There’s also the issue of why you were assigned to their dorm in the first place.”

 _With how powerful the Kirijo Group is they could have easily done a background check on me when I applied to transfer._

“That would mean they’re looking for people who aren’t coffins during Midnight, and they saw something that made them think you weren’t.”

The answer comes immediately to Makoto. 

_My connection to the accident._

“Yeah, that’s probably it. Now the question is _why_ are they looking for people aware during Midnight.” Kurosawa checked his phone. “Unfortunately my break’s over. You should try getting whatever answers you can out of them. I’ll look into what I promised.” He downed his coffee and stood up. He ruffled Makoto’s hair as he passed him. “Welcome back kid.”

Makoto smiled. “Good to be back.”

After Kurosawa left, Makoto took a drink of his own coffee. It was surprisingly good. Not disgustingly sweet or overly bitter, and for some inexplicable reason, he felt a little more charming once he finished it.

* * *

Yukari Takeba felt a pang of guilt as she looked over the report Kirijo handed her in the Student Council Room. It was Yuki’s background, and reading it was a huge invasion of privacy. Still, he was awake during the Dark Hour. This was a necessary evil.

She was surprised to find he was kind of like her. His parents died in the accident and his sister was legally declared dead earlier this year as there had been no trace of her since she disappeared a few weeks later. Actually, his fate was more tragic. All alone and moving around a lot. She can imagine not many people were receptive to him being Selectively Mute. 

“The Chairman will be here for the next few days.” Kirijo said. “He wishes to observe Yuki during the Dark Hour.” 

Spying was a more accurate term. It’s not like Yukari didn’t understand. They needed more Persona-users if they were going to make any headway in Tartarus. That didn’t mean she had to like their methods. 

“Akihiko’s already reached out to him, but I’d like you to befriend him as well. Just, remember to treat him like you would any other classmate.” 

She had been. “I understand.” 

“Good.” Kirijo nodded. “Tomorrow night we’ll meet in the command room.”

* * *

Makoto laid on his bed waiting for Midnight. Kirijo advised he not go out at night when he returned to the dorm. If he had to guess, she just wanted to know where he was during Midnight. He glanced at the security cameras. How likely was it they were watching him now? _Very_ if he was being honest.

The music cut from his headphones. He sat up, took them off, and checked the cameras. 

They were still on. 

That shouldn't be possible.

He leapt out of bed and checked each of them up close. All of them still had their red recording light on. There goes his plan of sneaking out. But how are they still working in the first place?

Actually, isn’t there a simple answer?

Makoto had been experiencing Midnight for the last ten years. Kirijo was connected to the accident that spawned it. It’s only sensible that a number of Kirijo’s staff, including the leader and heir also experienced it. With how rich the Kirijo group is, they could easily have developed technology that worked during Midnight in ten years. Yet…

Ten years and there were only three other people at this dorm. They were still looking for more people who weren’t coffins during Midnight. It is likely they wished to gather such people, but for what purpose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know if I am accurately portraying a Selectively Mute person. If you don't think I am, please give me pointers in the comments.


	5. Distracting Disguise

Unfortunately, Makoto had to field Iori both in class and after school. Most of the nice guys who weren’t pushed away by his selective muteness would only come back if they needed a favor after he indulged them once. Today, he would indulge Iori and see what that did. 

He’s glad tomorrow is the full moon because it means he’s going to sleep early for a change. Dealing with people is always exhausting, but nice guys have a particular skill to suck as much energy out of you as they are releasing. When he opened the door, the sight of Takeba and a man he hasn’t met before but is setting off all his alarm bells. 

The man’s wavy, brown hair reaches his shoulders, a pleasant smile is plastered beneath square frames, hiding his eyes with the reflection of lights. Takeba makes a comment Makoto doesn’t quite hear as the man’s smile twisted for just a moment into an edged satisfaction. It’s gone when the man speaks. 

“Ah, so this is our new guest.” His voice is calm, unassuming. Makoto knows better than to ignore the instincts telling him this man is dangerous. The man stood up and walked over to him. The new angle provides a view past his glasses. Anticipation gleams in his eyes, distorted by a darkness he either doesn’t want to, or isn’t bothering to hide. 

“My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I’m the chairman of the board for your school.” That rings more alarm bells. “Ikutsuki. Hard to say isn’t it? That’s why I don’t like introducing myself. Even I get tongue tied sometimes.” Makoto nodded stiffly. “Please have a seat.” 

He forced his legs to do so. Takeba’s presence beside him is barely registered, eyes trained on the threat he just wants to run from. 

“I apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment.” Lies. “Is there anything you’d like to ask?” 

He shook his head. A lie on his part. There are many questions swirling in his head, but he doesn't expect truth should he ask. 

“Then I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Ikutsuki stood, but paused before passing the couch. “You must be tired from all the excitement, you should go to bed early.” So you can spy on me. “As they say the early bird catches the bookworm. Please forgive the pun.” Ikutsuki’s chuckle is grating and Makoto has a sinking feeling he’d heard it before with a more sinister undertone. 

“You’ll get used to his lame jokes.” Takeba said, grounding him slightly.

What if he doesn't want to?

* * *

**Shuji Ikutsuki:**

**Male**

**Chairman of the Board for Gekkoukan High School**

**Not enough information to determine status during Midnight**

**Most likely knows I’m Selectively Mute**

**Does not know Sign Language**

**_Danger_** **hiding in plain sight**

Makoto took a picture and emailed it to Kurosawa. A text came soon after. 

_ Kurosawa: I trust your instincts kid.  _

_ Kurosawa: But how did you meet him in the first place?  _

_ Makoto: he was at the dorm when i got home  _

_ Makoto: takeba seemed familiar with him _

_ Kurosawa: I see.  _

_ Kurosawa: I’ll look into it.  _

_ Kurosawa: You should get some rest. The full moon is tomorrow.  _

_ Makoto: i know  _

_ Makoto: the usual tomorrow  _

_ Kurosawa: Of course. _

_ Makoto: alright _

_ Makoto: goodnight _

_ Kurosawa: Goodnight, kid. _

* * *

Despite her reservations on spying, Yukari was glad to see Yuki resting. She didn’t know what was wrong, but he had been tense throughout the Chairman’s introduction. Junpei was an idiot but he was nice when he wasn’t flirting or trying to hard to be cool. Which left two possibilities. Something happened on the way home after he and Junpei split up, or the Chairman’s presence put him on edge. 

Yukari was leaning on the second option. Yuki didn’t acknowledge her until after Ikutsuki left. He didn’t use his notebook at all either. It reminded her of his first night here. He’d been shaken by her Evoker. Not that she blamed him. 

But what about the Chairman set Yuki off? 

“Working hard?”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. 

“So, how’s he doing?” 

Yukari turned and assessed Ikutsuki. 

“He’s been asleep since we started our observation.” Kirijo answered

She was never particularly fond of him, but nothing about him made her uncomfortable either. 

“Mr. Chairman do you think he’s…?”

Well, actually that wasn’t quite true. 

“Well, let’s see for now.” 

His presence made her uncomfortable when they first met. 

“The Dark Hour is approaching.” 

Perhaps it was the same for Yuki, just more extreme? 

The screen flickered as green light spilled through the window before stabilizing. Just as expected, Yuki hadn’t transmogrified. 

“Then he must be…” Yukari muttered.

“The only question now is whether or not he has the potential.” the Chairman said. “Although, he must. If he didn’t they would have preyed on him by now.” 

They would have, and he wouldn’t have made it to the dorm. 

“In any case, we should continue to monitor him for a few more days.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

* * *

He was floating. That was weird. His nightmares were either hazy static or vivid images. Something solid was on his back now… and was he sitting up? 

Makoto opened his eyes. An old man with a long nose stared at him across a circular table draped in blue cloth. The man sat on a couch, the same blue as the tablecloth. Beside the couch stood a woman with bobbed platinum blonde hair and golden eyes. 

“Welcome to the Velvet Room my dear young man.” The long nosed man interrupted his observations. “My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance.” He gestured to the woman. “This is Elizabeth, she is a resident here like myself.” 

“Pleased to meet you.” Elizabeth nodded in acknowledgement. 

Several questions were floating in Makoto’s mind, but Igor continued. 

“This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It’s been years since we had a guest.” 

He was trying to figure out what the first part meant when Igor waved a hand and the contract appeared on the table. He’d forgotten about the boy that greeted him. How was he related to this dream?

“Only those who have signed a contract can enter this place. Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room.” Ah. So he was their new guest. “You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return.” Ominous, but not a turn off. “That you abide by the contract and assume responsibility for the choices that you make.” 

Makoto nodded. Not quite the conditions he expected, but he’d gladly accept them. Any assistance concerning Midnight would be helpful. 

“Hold onto this.” Igor waved his hand again and an old fashioned key appeared on the table. It was bronze and on its head was a mask split in two. Once he realized he could move, Makoto picked it up. “‘Til we meet again.” 

He blinked. His bedroom ceiling greeted him. It couldn’t have been a dream… could it? He lifted his hand. The key was still in it. Good. Although… Perhaps this is something to keep to himself.

* * *

Makoto wondered if he should just head home after school. It was the full moon after all. But… He had a plan when he came here to look for Minako that he hasn’t been able to enact. 

The sound of something falling shakes him out of his thoughts. A girl with teal hair is on the ground, surrounded by her things. A gaggle of girls are giggling in front of her. 

“Moriyama-san, please stop.” The teal haired girl said.

“Why?” Moriyama mocked. “We’re just inspecting your personal belongings for you.” 

“That’s goody-goody Fuuka for you! No fun stuff at all on her!” Another girl laughed. 

“Continue to behave yourself!” The girls cheered and ran off. 

Bullies were so obnoxious. He bent down to pick up the girl⎻Fuuka’s notebooks. 

“Thank you… for helping” She said. 

Makoto nodded, handed back her things, and took out his notebook. 

_ It was no problem.  _

Her eyes widened. 

_ May I ask a question?  _

“Oh, um, Yes! You can.” 

Here goes nothing. The question he had written in his notebook before he came here. The page before his greeting. 

_ Do you know a girl with brown hair and red eyes? _

Fuuka tilted her head. “No, I don’t.”

Figures. 

_ I see. Thank you. _

He leaves with a bitter taste in his mouth. It’s just one person. Logically he should question more people. But it is the full moon, and he’s wasted enough time at school.

* * *

It didn’t hit Makoto until 11:30 that night. He felt nothing. There was always a steady buildup to the full moon of whatever was inside him trying to escape. It would affect him during the day as well. Yet there was nothing. He called Kurosawa immediately. 

“What happened kid?” 

“Calm.” 

“Calm? 

“I was distracted. It’s calm.” 

Kurosawa hummed. “You’ve been distracted by all this new information on Midnight, and you didn’t notice that whatever keeps trying to tear you apart from the inside on full moons hasn’t been the hindrance it usually is.”

Makoto sighed in relief. “Uh-huh.”

“I’m heading over.”

“But⎻” 

“No buts kid.” 

Makoto glanced to the corner of the ceiling. “Security Cameras.” 

“They’re watching you.” Not a question. 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m coming over anyway.” 

“Okay.” 

Makoto cut the call. Kurosawa made sure he knew the address once the transfer went through in case of an emergency. This counted. Something was going to happen tonight. Neither of them were prepared for it. 

That didn’t mean he couldn’t try to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more for this chapter, but I also wanted to post something. Sorry it took so long!
> 
> I've been replaying Persona 3 FES and has anyone else noticed that Mitsuru's room takes up an entire wall? It won't in this fic because that is absurd, as well as for other reasons. ;)
> 
> I know I asked this last chapter, but no one responded so I'm asking again. Do you think my portrayal of a Selectively Mute person is accurate?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Awakening

Mitsuru Kirijo sat in the command room alone. Yukari wasn’t due for another fifteen minutes, and the chairman likely wouldn’t be here until the Dark Hour started. Yuki had just gotten off the phone. His words were few and cryptic, but whoever was on the other line obviously understood. She was at least glad he had someone to turn to when he was distressed. 

What had distressed him? He was sitting calmly a few moments ago on his bed. He was most likely thinking and something occurred to him. Something to note, but perhaps only report to Akihiko. Unfortunately, he was going out tonight. She hoped he didn’t get himself in trouble.

* * *

Makoto paced about his room. As expected the full moon entry of the Midnight Journal yielded nothing useful. This left two choices. Reach in his mind for whatever the thing was, or wait and see what happened. Both were risky. He’d never reached out for it before, too scared of the possible consequences the full moon was an indicator of.

Midnight was unpredictable. 

Depending on the place, it could be completely docile, or have monsters drawn to him the moment he left his lodging, few as they were. Tatsumi Port Island was where it all began. He hadn't run into anything his first night here, but that didn't mean there weren't any dangers. 

He glanced up at the Security Cameras. He didn't want them involved, but he had a feeling they'd try to involve themselves. Even with Kurosawa on his way, leaving was a good option to keep this away from the dorm. Did he try to shake them off his tail? Or did he warn them about the potential danger? 

Green light interrupted his thoughts. He’d run out of time… Or had he?

He could sense something now. Something close. Makoto walked to the window. Amid the cluster of houses, a presence pulsed black and red. It moved with each pulse. Closer, and closer…

He pushed away from the window. He wasn’t fully unpacked, a habit he picked up after he only stayed a couple weeks at a few of his relatives. He took an old sweater out of the box and carefully unfolded it on the floor. Hidden in the folds was a dagger Kurosawa commissioned for him after the first time he ran into Midnight Monsters. If he was being honest, he’d outgrown it. It was more like a knife to him now, but it was better than nothing. The pulses were getting stronger at an alarming rate. 

He had to leave, but where should he go? Perhaps… Naganaki Shrine. It was the closest place with open space. Makoto’s fingers closed around the doorknob as the building shook with the largest pulse yet. Too late for that. He threw the door open and ran down the hall.

If he went downstairs he could confront it on the street. But whatever this was had to be larger than the monsters he’d faced. He didn’t trust the street to be wide enough. That left the roof. He just hoped the building was sturdy enough to hold whatever it was. 

Footsteps sounded from the stairs. He sunk in a defensive stance on instinct, but immediately relaxed when he saw Takeba. 

“Y-Yuki-kun!” She exclaimed, obviously surprised. A frightened look appeared on her face as the building shook with another pulse. Makoto wasted no time running up the stairs. “Yuki-kun wait!” She followed him up. “We need to get out of here.” 

He shook his head. Fleeing was a fruitless endeavor. They reached the top of the stairs as another pulse cut off Takeba’s next sentence. He went immediately for the door. It was locked. 

“I have the key.” Takeba said behind him. He made room for her and she thankfully unlocked it without any questions. The roof was empty; he expected as much. Since he was a beacon trying a sneak attack wouldn’t work. However…

Makoto glanced at Takeba. He hadn’t wanted her involved, but she was here so…

“ _Takeba, do your read me?_ ” Kirijo’s voice rang in his head. 

“Y-Yes! I hear you!” She replied. He was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 

“ _Be careful, there’s more than one enemy._ ” Well, for now it didn't matter. “ _The one we’re fighting isn’t the one Akihiko saw._ ” 

“What?!” 

A pulse so strong it was dizzying shook the building. A large black hand curled on the opposite edge of the roof. Several more hands followed. A blue mask creeped above the edge, held by another black hand. The final hands to appear held blades. 

“Get back!” Takeba ran in front of him as the monster crawled towards them. But instead of drawing her gun on the monster, she turned it on herself. _Was she out of her mind?!_ She clearly thought she was if her heavy breathing was an indicator. Before he could do anything, she pulled the trigger. 

Instead of gunfire and blood, there was the sound of glass shattering and a very faint outline of something floating behind Takeba. Small green spirals were weakly swirling the air around. Makoto didn’t have time to process what just happened as the wavy form faded and the monster showed no sign of stopping. She pulled the trigger again to the same effect and he pulled her back to avoid the monster's attack. Her gun skidded across the floor when she dropped it. Makoto blocked one of the monster's blades with his own and rolled to avoid a second. He landed near the gun. 

_Go on._

Another dizzying pulse rippled through him as he glanced at the gun. _This better work_. He shifted the dagger to his left hand as the monster slowly turned towards him. Quickly, he snatched the gun and pressed its muzzle to his temple. Then he hesitated. 

Deep breath. _In._ A word surfaced on his tongue. _Out._

“Per… so… na.” 

Glass shattered in a rush of energy Makoto had never felt before. 

“ _Thou art I, and I am thou,_ ” A voice resounded. “ _From the sea of thy soul, I cometh. I am Orpheus, Master of Strings._ ”

The thing inside him roared to life in an agonizing pulse. It clawed at the walls of his mind and for the first time, broke them.

* * *

Minako Yuki turns around at the burst of energy. It’s far away, but the part of her that’s kept her alive sings when it feels it. She runs to the nearest opening in the wall. There isn’t any visual indication of where it is. A frown sets up on her face. How is she to leave? Jumping is a one way ticket to death. 

A blue butterfly flies into her vision. Minako blinks _. _ It’s still there. The butterfly drifts through the window, and in a burst of light transforms into a man. 

“You were hard to find my dear guest. Let’s get out of here shall we?”

* * *

Akihiko Sanada anxiously waited as the Chairman sifted through the security feed. 

“There!” 

They were on the roof. Yukari had been knocked down, and the shadow turned on Yuki. He held a knife in his left hand, and an evoker in his right pointing at his head. The cameras didn’t have the capacity to portray the sheer energy expelled by the simple act of pulling the trigger. However, it was able to pick up the shards of glass that swirled around Yuki morphing into a Persona.

It was humanoid, with a silver, mechanical body. Speakers boomed orchestral strings from its stomach and chest. Red eyes gleamed on its black face matching the scarf around its neck. Yuki dropped his knife and clutched his head as the Persona convulsed. _What was happening?_ The Persona’s head sunk into its neck and he let out a guttural scream as two white gloves tore his Persona apart. 

“What on earth is that?!” Akihiko exclaimed.

The new being-Persona?- was also humanoid. A black dress swirled around white legs amputated at the ankle with gold fastenings. Coffin lids strung together with chains were affixed to its shoulders. The head was a maw of bolted metal with two eye holes drilled on the top half. It drew a sword out of thin air, and charged at the shadow. 

Arms flew out to intercept, but the new Persona dodged or destroyed them. When it reached the shadow, it seized the hand holding its mask and sliced it in two. It disintegrated. The shadow followed. The new Persona’s metal face somehow managed to portray a manic glee before the screen glitched and it returned to the original Persona. Akihiko looked towards Mitsuru. She nodded and they headed up. When they got to the roof, Yukari was leaning over Yuki who lay on the floor. 

“Is he alright?” He asked. 

“I'm not sure…” Yukari replied. “I think he’s just exhausted but…” 

“I’ll contact a doctor.” Mitsuru said. “We’ll have him taken to Tatsumi Memorial Hospital when the Dark Hour ends.” 

“Good idea.” Akihiko walked over and picked up Yuki’s knife, clenching his teeth against the pain in his ribs. “We should also figure out where he got this.”

Mitsuru stopped on her way to the door and turned around. “Show it to me.” She demanded with narrowed eyes. He didn’t waste time complying. She took the knife and inspected it. “It’s a fine blade, if a little old. The caliber Kurosawa-san would get us.”

“Why would he supply it to Yuki?”

“Who’s Kurosawa-san?” Yukari asked. 

“A policeman who supports our cause, although he doesn't know about the Dark Hour.” He explained. “We actually haven’t contacted him in a while.”

“Could you ask him about it after school tomorrow Akihiko?” Mitsuru requested. “I have Student Council duties.”

Ringing startled them before he could reply. The Dark Hour had ended. 

“I think it’s Yuki-kun’s” Yukari said. She reached into the pocket of his uniform and pulled it out. “Huh?!” 

“What is it?” Mitsuru asked. 

“The caller ID is Kurosawa.”

Akihiko and Mitsuru shared a look. “Let me see.” He ordered. Yukari gave it to him and he answered the call. 

“It was bad then, kid.” A familiar voice stated rather than asked. 

“Hello, Kurosawa-san.” 

“Sanada…”

“Yuki passed out, likely from exhaustion, but we’re taking him to the hospital just in case.” 

“That’s a great idea if you want him to have a panic attack the moment he wakes up.” A panic attack? “Get a doctor to examine him at the dorm. We can talk about this more once I get there.” The call cut. Akihiko looked at the phone and considered what he just learned. 

“What did he say?” Mitsuru inquired. 

“That he was on his way here,” He started. “and to have a doctor come here, not take Yuki to the hospital.”

“Did he give a reason?” 

He glanced at Yuki. “I don’t know if I’m allowed to say.”

She thought for a moment. “Very well. I will follow his instructions, for now. We’ll discuss it more when he gets here.”

* * *

In the privacy of the command room, Shuji Ikutsuki cackled. He’d known the moment he read the boy’s file that they were Death’s chosen child. And now, it had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clarify, I know Aigis is the one who sealed Nyx inside Makoto. However, if Aigis does not remember that until she confronts Ryoji in December, her memory file of the accident would probably be corrupted, or extremely blurry. Therefore, Ikutsuki does not know this. As for why he thinks Makoto is Death's chosen child...  
> Well, you'll see... Eventually.


	7. Limiting Fool

_Static drowned out the surrounding fire’s crackling and gunshots overhead. He looked over Minako’s body, riddled with shallow cuts from shattered glass. He himself had cuts, but they were deeper, and bled more freely. Minako wasn’t waking up, but he knew they had to get out of here._

Time never waits

_The voices cut through the static._

It delivers all equally to the same end

_He looked up to find their source._

You who wish to safeguard the future

_Two silhouettes stood amid the flames._

However limited it may be

_They were familiar, somehow._

Go forth without falter

_What were they?_

With your heart as your guide

_His vision blackened before he could remember._

* * *

Makoto awoke.

“Interesting.” 

Igor sat in front of him. “We were not able to summon you here immediately. Regardless, it is nice to see you again.” 

Several questions were swirling through Makoto’s head. Thankfully, Igor seemed to sense that. 

“You became unconscious after awakening to your power.” Okay, so he’s _dreaming_. “I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. That power is called a Persona... It is a manifestation of your psyche.”

His psyche? Orpheus was much too pristine to be his psyche. Igor chuckled. “It may take some time to fully comprehend. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces when you react to external stimuli…” A mask then. That makes more sense. “That being said, your power is still weak.” Not surprising. “When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links, your emotional ties with others.”

_Emotional ties?_ He had to be joking. 

Igor chuckled. “Although, you appear to be treading the line between a Fool and a Jester. I am most interested to see how your journey develops.” What was that supposed to mean? “You need not understand it yet.” No answers, great. “Now, time marches on in your world. I shouldn’t keep you any longer. Until next time, farewell.” 

Against his will, Makoto’s eyes shut. He opened them immediately, but his bedroom ceiling greeted him again. Deep orange light streamed in from the windows.

“Finally awake, huh kid?”

Kurosawa sat in a chair next to his bed, teasing smile on his face. 

“You really know how to make us worry don’t you, sleeping through the week like that?”

A week? He can’t have been in the Velvet Room for a week? Could he have? 

“I’m surprised too. I’m just glad they listened to me and called a doctor to the dorm.” Makoto is too. Waking in a hospital… He stops that train of thought before “The Takeba girl told me to inform her when you woke up. She said she had something to tell you.” 

“Better be an explanation.” He muttered. 

Kurosawa laughed. “You might actually be able to get one.” His laughter settled down. “Will you be alright if I leave the two of you alone? That might be the only way to get an explanation.” Makoto nodded. “Alright, I’ll go get her.” Kurosawa ruffled his hair as much as he could with him still lying down. “Call me if you want to kick her out.” 

Makoto smiled. He’s thankful Kurosawa was the one at his bedside when he awoke. Anyone else wouldn’t have gotten this calm of a reaction.

* * *

Yukari steeled herself. There was no reason to be nervous. Okay, that wasn’t true. Kurosawa warned her to not make Yuki uncomfortable. He did it nicely in the way their other interactions had been, but it did spike the anxiety she already had going into this. She was going to tell him, because he deserved to know. Still, it wasn’t something she just told people. Kirijo knew about it because of her involvement with the Kirijo group. Akihiko might know, but she never asked.

She shook her head. _Don’t think about that now._ With a deep breath, Yukari entered the room. Yuki looked up from where he sat on the bed. His notebook had been moved from the side table to his lap. She approached, trying to glean anything from his blank face. She didn’t 

“Hey,” _Don’t make this a big deal_. “I’m glad you’re finally awake. I was really worried.” Yuki nodded in acknowledgement. “Um, I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything. Even though I was supposed to protect you... you saved my life. I couldn’t do anything.” She averted her eyes briefly before shaking herself out of the guilt. “But your power, it was amazing.”

Yuki tilted his head before writing _What were those things?_

“That power you used, we call it Persona. And those creatures you defeated are Shadows⎼our enemy.” This wasn’t what she wanted to tell him though. “We’ll explain more later. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Yuki blinked. She wasn’t sure if that meant anything, so she decided to face the window and continue. 

“I wanted to tell you that… I’m sorta like you. My dad died in an accident when I was little, and my mom and I aren’t exactly on good terms.” Yukari turned back to him. His face was still blank, but something burned in his eyes. “I, well, to be honest, I already know about your past. But that didn’t seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine.” The intensity in his eyes didn’t diminish, so she felt as though she should change the topic. 

“Oh, just so you know, the Chairman’s going to be here tomorrow.” Yuki blinked the intensity away. “Everyone’s meeting on the fourth floor after school. That’s where we’ll explain everything.” He clenched his fists in his sheets and looked. “I don’t really like him either.” His eyes flicked to her so she gave him a smile. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to him.” He didn’t seem reassured.

A knock cut off her next sentence. “The doctor’s here,” came Kurosawa’s voice. 

“I guess I should go then.” Yukari pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “See you tomorrow.” 

* * *

Makoto thought as he lay awake in his bed. The doctor cleared him for school tomorrow. He wasn’t looking forward to the make-up work that waited for him, nor fielding Iori as he’d likely have to. The guy probably wouldn’t brush off missing a week of school. 

Takeba’s visit worried him more. He loathed anyone who tried to lump themselves with him because they had slightly similar pasts, but that didn’t seem to matter after she brought up the chairman. It was scary how trusted that man was. Especially considering he was granted such a high position. Clearly, no-one had reason to distrust him, which meant he was a good actor, despite how easily Makoto saw through his façade. 

Unfortunately, he and Kurosawa couldn’t speak freely here. Even if someone wasn’t manning the cameras at all times it would be easy to look through the footage. They agreed to meet tomorrow after their explanation at Chagall. 

He sighed and reached inside himself. Orpheus was there, brighter than he thought his soul should be. The thing inside him was gone. 

_“Rest.”_

Makoto startled.

_“You will gain more information tomorrow.”_ Orpheus continued _. “Theorizing like this is of little use. Rest.”_

_“You can talk.”_ He said dumbly into his mind 

_“I spoke when you awakened to me.”_ That’s true. _“Now rest. A tired actor slips in their performance.”_

_“And what act do you think I’m putting on.”_

_“Merely a metaphor.”_

He huffed indignantly _“I’ll rest when I want to.”_

Orpheus sighed, but made no further comment. 

Makoto returned to his earlier train of thought. He never knew much about the thing inside him. Approaching the full moon it would grow restless and sap some of his energy. Then during Midnight on the day, it would claw at his mind, trying to escape. After the first couple times, he and Kurosawa developed a system where he would call immediately after Midnight on those days. As it turns out, being torn apart from the inside is quite painful. 

Other than that, there was a feeling of inexplicable dread whenever the thought of the thing escaping. Now that it had, what did that dread amount to? Was a disaster coming? Another accident like from ten years ago? Something to do with the Shadows, as Takeba called them?  
Green light streamed through his windows, and Orpheus’ presence seemed stronger. Considering he first summoned it -him?- during Midnight, that made sense. 

“Hi, how are you?” 

He shot up. The boy that greeted him to the dorm chuckled at his alarm from where he sat at the edge of the bed. He quickly grabbed his notebook from the side table. 

_How’d you get in here?_

“I’m always with you.” Makoto narrowed his eyes. _Always?_ The boy merely smiled and continued. “Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you.”

_The end?_

“The end of everything. But, to be honest, I don’t really know what it is.”

_Yet you believe in it?_

“Hm?” The boy tilted his head. “I don’t believe it, I know it, but… I don’t remember much else.”

An amnesiac then. Could his word be trusted? _Why tell me?_

“Because I wanted to tell you.” Makoto held back a sigh. “Oh, you seem to be limiting your own power.” 

That caught his attention. _Limiting?_

“It is a power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none.” Cryptic, _perfect._ “Yet, you’re trying to block the possibility of other forms. I wonder why. It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up.” Before he could ask any questions, the boy teleported to the floor where he now stood near the corner of the bed. “Do you remember when we first met?” Makoto nodded. “I expect you to honor your commitment.”

The contract. Igor had brought it up as well. There was still no clear connection between the boy and the Velvet Room. Unless you counted being cryptic and not actually answering your questions. 

“I’ll be watching you, even if you forget about me…” The boy said as if it wasn’t creepy. “Okay then, see you later.” The boy wasn’t swallowed by darkness like when they first met. He merely faded as if he was never there. 

For an amnesiac, he knew a lot. Although his knowledge seemed limited to things outside himself. Makoto sighed as he fell back on the bed. If the boy’s word is to be trusted, the end is coming and he’s limiting his own power. The self-imposed limit might have something to do with what Igor said about Fools and Jesters. Not that he understood what he meant, or how he was even limiting himself. The end of all things though… 

There’s a sinking feeling that the thing inside him played a part in it, now that it had escaped. He shook his head. It couldn’t be that extreme. Could it? 

_“Rest, child.”_

This time he complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Yes Pharos showed up a day early, sue me. 
> 
> Quick note on last chapters A/N: I've been replaying the game, and if you talk to Aigis in the lounge just before her first exams, she says her brain is human, therefore her memory capacity is that of a human. So yeah, Ikutsuki wouldn't know about Aigis sealing Death in Makoto if she didn't remember when she woke up.


End file.
